


nothing like the fairytales you grow up dreaming of

by burritosong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/burritosong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine double drabbles, snippets from Yaku and Lev's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing like the fairytales you grow up dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from some prompt table I found on LJ. Title from "Love is Strange" from _Galavant_.

_i. hunger_

Lev is starving. He thinks he'll just starve to death and Yaku--the miser--would watch him perish with a smile. Lev's left with no choice but to feed his hunger in small bites and tiny morsels--stolen snacks throughout the day.

The first taste comes in the morning, when Lev spots Yaku making his way to volleyball practice. No one else is around, and Lev takes advantage of the fact, quickly lacing his fingers with Yaku's and bending down to kiss him. His lips land off-mark, just to the side of Yaku's mouth rather than on it. Yaku twists his head to kiss Lev properly before dragging him to the gym.

The next comes while their doing their warm ups when Lev sidles up next to Yaku. Their legs knock and arms bump, and Yaku rolls his eyes and hisses at Lev to pay attention to his stretches.

During practice Yaku reaches over to tap and nudge at Lev to correct his form, tiny nibbles that help Lev make it through until the end of practice. And after practice, on the way to class, Yaku tugs him into a closet to kiss him breathless.

"Good morning," he says, and Lev is satisfied.

 

_ii. temptation_

In front of him Lev stretches, shirt riding up to expose a neat sliver of skin, and Yaku almost misses the ball headed right at him. He fumbles the receive, but at least he gets the ball up, and he mentally berates himself for losing focus.

He bears the weight of Kuroo's knowing smirk through the rest of practice.

During their cool down, Lev folds himself easily, and Yaku struggles to pull his eyes away from the bend of long limbs. He swallows hard and stares resolutely ahead.

Yaku spends the entire trip to Lev's house trying to ignore the brushing of Lev's arm against his as they walk. He counts the brief whisper of warmth in every touch and tries to remember how to breathe. They pass an empty alley, and Yaku thinks of how easily it would be to push Lev into its darkness so he can drop to his knees and suck him off. He imagines trying to explain why they were late to Lev's mother-- Oh about that, I just couldn't resist your beloved baby boy's wiles any longer and had to have sex with him in a dirty alleyway. By the way, thanks for the cookies.

It's enough to slake his thirst, at least until they're locked away in Lev's bedroom.

 

_iii. lottery_

There was a lottery at work, his dad explains, setting the pair of tickets down on the kitchen counter. He didn't think he'd actually win anything, but entered anyway. "Yaku-kun likes this sort of thing, doesn't he? I was thinking of giving them to him the next time he comes by."

"I'll give them to him," Lev volunteers, from where his post at the sink washing dishes. "I can give them to him before practice tomorrow. We'll go together."

"Lev," his dad says gently, "don't forget what happened the last time you went to a haunted house."

"Papa! That was ages ago. I'm grown up now! Besides, it says 'Fun for all-ages'--how scary can it be? Mama, tell him I'm grown up now."

His parents share a look, but neither says anything when he takes the tickets up to his room to tuck into his school bag.

Lev races to school the next day to meet Yaku by the gates, and proudly presents the tickets to him. Yaku is thrilled by the tickets, and graciously doesn't say anything when Lev spends most of the tour clinging to him and gets snot all over his favorite sweater because he was crying into his shoulder.

 

_iv. hot water_

Living with Yaku, Lev's gotten used to either taking his shower early or taking a cold one. It's not much of an inconvenience since he's always been an early riser--especially in comparison to Yaku, who would probably sleep until late afternoon if allowed. He joked when he was younger that Yaku, with his long and scalding showers, must be part dragon. Lev had quickly gotten used to the fact that there would be no intimate showers together, because Yaku was firm in his insistence that the water temperature be as close to boiling as he could get it, and Lev had no desire to found out how long it would take for it to cook him. Lev did enjoy winter mornings though, because they meant he could wrap himself around Yaku, skin still pink-tinged from his morning shower and exuding steamy warmth.

Not that Lev doesn't have his own watery indulgences. His was just more relaxing than being cooked to death under a fiery spray of water.

There's a knock at the door before Yaku's head peaks in.

"Need anything?"

"Nope."

Yaku stands in the doorway, watching Lev.

"Can I join--"

"Nope."

"You know, sometimes it feels like you're cheating on me with the bath tub."

"That's probably because I am." Lev sinks lower into the warm, bubbly water. "Close the door on your way out."

 

_v. pets_

Yaku can remember the exact moment that Lev fell in love with the dog. He had turned to Yaku with a familiar, pleading look, and Yaku had known there would be no getting out of it.

They were getting a dog.

He holds out for three months. Three months of Lev begging and pleading and promising he'll take very good care of the dog-- no really, you won't even know she's here --filling their apartment with books, magazines, and print-outs about the care and keeping of dogs, and "casually" dropping what he'd learned into every conversation.

Even after Lev gives up and settles for staring longingly at every dog that crosses his path, Yaku feels his resolve crumbling. Which is how he finds himself, with a heavy sense of defeat, walking an overly energetic dog home on Lev's birthday.

He knows he doesn't look particularly happy, because after three blocks with a hyperactive dog and an armful of supplies, he can't find it in himself to fake any excitement. Luckily, Lev has eyes only for the very object of Yaku's frustration.

He doesn't have to know that that the smile on his face is enough to make up for all the trouble.

 

_vi. procrastination_

Lev drapes himself across Yaku's shoulders, kissing up his neck.

"No," Yaku says, shoving him off.

He reaches out to touch Yaku through his sweatpants, and Yaku slaps his hand away.

He sits there, quietly boring holes into Yaku's back with the intensity of his gaze.

"Stop that," Yaku orders, tossing a wadded up paper ball behind himself and hitting Lev right in the face.

Lev sprawls himself across the table, covering Yaku's notes.

"Move," Yaku says, flicking his nose.

"I'm bored," Lev whines, trying to flatten himself down to cover up even more of Yaku's homework.

"That's not my fault. I told you to come over tomorrow. I have too much work to do today."

Lev pouts. "Can't you take a break? You should take a break. It's good to take a break. Recharge your brain batteries."

Yaku looks at him, dressed in a too-small shirt and his underwear and pouting up at him. He thinks about the thirty pages of reading he still has left, of the fact that his boyfriend is right there begging for attention, of how good Lev looks and feels panting under Yaku.

"Yeah, okay," he relents. "I can stop for a few minutes."

 

_vii. storms_

Yaku is a quiet shield, gentle reassurance and unshakeable sureness comforting Lev when he needs it the most. Whether Lev was struggling with volleyball or schoolwork or quarreling with his siblings, Yaku was always there and always seemed to know the perfect thing to say or do to make everything better.

Lev wishes he could reciprocate.

Instead, his tongue turns to lead and he forgets how to move his body and all he can do is sit there dumbly when he should be comforting Yaku.

He lacks frame of reference, of what to do or say, when Yaku shows up at his door raging like a storm about his family. The biggest arguments Lev ever had with his own family had been about chores and toys, nothing like what Yaku has to deal with.

 

_viii. road trip_

Two weeks on the road, sleeping in cheap motels, stopping at every single tourist trap they pass, and it's supposed to be the best birthday gift ever, those fourteen days that Yaku will have Lev all to himself.

Two weeks of making out in a rental car, of fucking Lev into the mattress in places that don't know their names. Fourteen days of holding hands and kissing and, yes, even doing all the dumb couples' tourist things that Yaku claims to hate.

It's supposed to be the most perfect two weeks of Yaku's life.

Instead, it's two weeks of bickering over little things. Disagreements over small things erupting into larger, much worse screaming matches. Arguments turning into silences turning into sharp, single syllable barbs. Fourteen days of picking at each other, in all the places it hurts the most. Building frustrations breaking until the worst of each of them comes roaring out.

And when it's they climb out of the rental car at the end of those two weeks, both of them hurt, their relationship held together by a delicate strand composed mostly of their history together and flimsy hopes for a future neither of them can really see anymore.

 

_ix. blind date_

Yaku's running late, so he texts Kuroo to let him know and hopes that he passes the message on to whoever he set him up with. The date was scheduled for seven, and it's already fifteen past. He runs all the way from the train station to the restaurant, and shows up panting and red-faced and sticky with sweat.

Oh well, it's not as if he was really looking forward to this blind date anyway. He's really only showing up as a favor to Kuroo, who insists that he'll really hit it off with whoever this guy is that he's set Yaku up with.

He takes a moment outside the restaurant to straighten his clothes and catch his breath.

He walks into the restaurant, looking for a "tall guy, red jacket," in Kuroo's words.

There's only one red jacket, a Nekoma volleyball club jacket attached to one very familiar mop of silver hair.

He almost leaves, but then he catches sight of Lev's hands, nervously fidgeting with his phone, and he buckles.

What's the worst that can happen?

"Sorry I'm late," he says as he comes up by Lev, and his regrets vanish at the sight of Lev's brilliant smile.


End file.
